


Tenshi no Voltron

by Youkai_Eevee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aliens, Eventual Romance, F/M, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkai_Eevee/pseuds/Youkai_Eevee
Summary: The life of an avian was never truly easy considering the situation of being from outer space and not knowing where you belong.
Kudos: 3





	Tenshi no Voltron

Zarkon...a name of a cruel unforgiving monster that rules over most of the galaxy. He has destroyed what I once called home. Altea, King Alford protected princess Allura by sealing her away into a long slumber.

All the while I fought along side him however, there was nothing we could do I got captured and my father figure was no more. 

During those long years Zarkon has tortured me trying to get me to submit to him. His generals would come in at different times and use different methods of trying to get me to pledge allegiance to their master. 

Beatings, electric shocks, drowning and even draining my own blood were some of the things they would do to me at times they would go as far as starve me but I remained steadfast. 

It is also thanks to my dormant powers that I am still keeping it together it had awoken when I whipped countless times that I couldn't even stand from the pain on my back that the wounds started to heal. 

Pretty soon the torture ceased for a while. Zarkon had worn that if any dare touch me they would be killed it would seem he knows that I have a connection to Voltron and if I were to die there goes his chance of ever finding the lions. 

So here I was locked up in my cell quiet until, I heard the light footsteps coming my way. A child appears before my cell as he looks at me with innocent eyes. 

"Hello Tenshi." He greets me. 

I took a sniff and say nothing for a minute. This boy...must be related to a Galra he must be half Galra. 

"Hello young one." I greet. 

"My name is _Lotor_ not _young one_!" The boy stated puffing his cheeks.

I repress a chuckle and simply smile at him. I am careful to get close to the door cell and get a better look at him. Yes he was half Galra, to the naked eye no one can see the Altean marks where his chubby cheeks bones are. 

But I somehow can see them, I smile before I say." Very well then only if you call me ___________ ok?" 

"Okay _____________!" Lotor said before leaving.

This ritual goes on for a while until he is about waist height that's when it all stops. I was worried for the boy something tells me his disappearance has something to do with his parents. 

I had enough and it's been long and lonely and the lack of people coming around has me thinking of an escape plan and today I act upon it.

The ship explodes as I leave nothing but debris in the vaccum of space, I notice that we were close to Earth. I was heading towards the beautiful blue planet.

_"I won't be staying here for too long...I can't endanger the humans of this planet."_

I seemed to not have calculated my landing and had to use my wings to break my fall to the ground. I cry out in pain as some of the feathers on my wing were on the ground and blood seeping from the wound.

There was dirt mix with the blood I needed to clean the wound otherwise it will get infected. I head to the cave close to where I landed, once inside I hear it. The lion yes...the blue lion of Voltron is here.

I find a source of water and clean the wound. I can still hear the blue lion. I venture deeper into the cave and find it there it is It's barrier up.

"Blue lion of Voltron I seek aid while my wound heals." I said.

Blue says nothing but the barrier disappears I make it to the lion and sit against it's front leg, the barrier activates again.

_"The chosen ones are coming..."_


End file.
